Secrets
by Yami B666
Summary: One lazy afternoon, Riku is bored, and Sora clearly wants something... [SoraRiku oneshot, smutfic.]


Hi all. I started writing this at 11:30 last night, and when I looked at the clock again it was 3am. Odd how time flies like that, isn't it? So, after revising this today, I'm posting it here.

**Warning: this is rated for a reason. **If mansex squicks you (and by that I don't mean Xemnas. Such an unfortunate anagram), then I suggest you run now, and here's a cookie for the road.

Still going to read on? Awesome, you can have a cookie too. Enjoy.

* * *

Riku sat on the bent palm tree on Destiny Island, bored out of his mind. He stretched out lazily, keeping his eyes locked on the mainland across the ocean, and not for the first time estimated how far he could swim out before fatigue got the better of him. And not for the first time he promised himself he would try it one day, with Sora or Kairi following him in a little boat, just to make sure he didn't drown. A guy had to be smart about these things, after all.

Actually, maybe finding Sora would relieve his boredom. _Maybe_, Riku thought sarcastically, and chuckled. There were few things in life he enjoyed more than watching his lover as he writhed and moaned and finally grew so desperate that he started to beg, _beg_ Riku to finish him... Oh yes, Riku was growing hard just thinking about it. If he didn't stop he would come before he even moved to find Sora.

He quickly realised he wasn't going to have to move far, however. He was no longer alone.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were psychic," Riku said over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. He heard Sora chuckle.

"Sometimes it would be useful, I guess." he admitted. Riku heard him coming closer. "But I don't need to be to know what you're thinking about now."

Riku kept his eyes fixed on the ocean, forcing his face and mind to remain blank. "You know I was thinking about seeing how far I could swim out there?" he inquired, trying not to grin at his own joke.

He felt Sora haul himself up onto the tree next to him, but still didn't look at him.

"Odd," Sora whispered into his ear. "If that was what you were thinking about, you were getting an alarming amount of pleasure from it."

Riku's heart skipped a beat. Something wasn't right here. Sora was being very – bold, very – unlike Sora. What was in his head?

"So, unless you have some strange fetish that you haven't told me about," Sora began, wrapping his arm around Riku's shoulders and drawing him closer. "You were just lying to me. Are you going to tell me what you were _really_ thinking about?"

Riku opened his mouth to reply, but instead gasped as he felt Sora's tongue suddenly down the side of his neck, before Sora nudged aside the collar of his shirt and bit into his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

Well, fuck. _That_ had been unexpected, but definitely not unpleasant. Riku forced himself to pull it together to reply to Sora.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," he flinched at how shaky his voice sounded to him, despite his efforts to remain composed. He hoped Sora hadn't heard the tremble in his voice.

But Sora was too alert. He chuckled, a laugh that sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"It's not very nice to keep secrets," Sora scolded lightly, moving closer to Riku's face. "That sort of thing has been known to destroy relationships, you know?" Without waiting for an answer, he forced Riku to face him and crushed their lips together.

Riku was too surprised to fight Sora for domination. Sora slid his tongue into Riku's mouth and eagerly explored it, seemingly enjoying the rare moment of power he had been granted. Finally he bit down on Riku's bottom lip and sucked it for a second before pulling away. He ran his tongue across his top teeth and smiled predatorily.

Riku was rendered speechless. He stared at Sora in a daze, trying to come up with something intelligent to say. That smile of Sora's was nerve-wracking.

"Uugh..."

_Winner.__ How fucking intelligent._

Sora hopped down from the tree and looked back up at Riku. "Would you like to come down from there?" he asked, looking incredibly innocent.

To his bewilderment, Riku found himself complying. He landed lightly next to Sora and wondered where Sora had learned to look so... to be so... to do _that._

Sora looked up at him, the same unnerving smile still playing across his lips. "At least you did as I asked this time," he commented lightly. He suddenly frowned. "But you're just too tall." Deftly, he grabbed the back of Riku's neck and pulled him down, forcing him onto his knees. Riku gasped. The unfamiliarity of the situation was arousing him much more than he thought it would. He pursed his lips together in nervous anticipation.

"Much better," Sora commented nonchalantly, looking down at him. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about now?" Slowly, he ran the zipper down Riku's vest, keeping his eyes on Riku's face the whole time. After what seemed like an age the vest was undone, and Sora pushed it off Riku's shoulders. Riku quite happily let it fall to the ground. The next moment he jumped as Sora ran his hands down his bare torso.

"Well?" Sora asked, leaning down and starting to lick one of Riku's nipples.

_How am I supposed to talk when you're bloody well doing that? _Riku thought furiously, letting a moan escape him as Sora moved on to his other nipple. Riku squeezed his eyes shut.

"Were you thinking of doing that, maybe?" Sora asked. He pushed Riku back, so that he was sitting on his feet and leaning back over them uncomfortably. The discomfort didn't last long though – with his finger, Sora traced down Riku's torso, pausing at a spot on his stomach. The next moment he leaned in and bit into the spot hard, causing Riku to jump and swear. Sora pulled away and tugged Riku back upright again.

"Someone's going to see us!" Riku gasped out.

"Open your eyes," Sora ordered suddenly, and Riku took a deep breath and slowly obeyed. The first thing he saw was Sora's frowning face.

"That wasn't an answer to my question," Sora said sternly, tracing Riku's nipples with his finger.

Riku moaned softly, feeling himself grow harder by the moment. He still didn't understand what had come over Sora, but hell, given his current state he was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to understand basic math. He couldn't work out why, given his fear of being seen, he still obeyed when Sora told him to stand so he could take off his pants. Sora seemed to have stunned him into a state of submission.

"Secrets, Riku," Sora began casually as he pulled Riku's trousers down, "have been known to drive people apart." He eyed Riku dangerously for a moment before pulling him back onto his knees. He stood back up. "They're dangerous, yeah?" Once again he didn't wait for Riku to reply, instead wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, leaning down and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer, feeling the telltale bulge in his pants.

...Wait, what the hell was Sora doing still clothed?

_That's not fucking right!_

Riku jerked away from Sora and tugged at his shirt. "This comes off," he said, trying to hide how desperate he was.

"No, I don't think it does," Sora disagreed, frowning. "Honestly, why should I co-operate when you won't tell me what you were thinking of?" He smirked. "It's not fair, you know?"

_"Not fair?"_ Riku exclaimed incredulously, but whatever he was about to say next was replaced by a string of cursing. Well, how was he supposed to be eloquent, with Sora's lips around his cock like that?

Riku was damn close to coming, he knew it. And Sora wasn't even naked yet. _That's _what wasn't fair. In fact it was downright maddening. Sora held Riku's hips to keep him from bucking, and digging his fingers into Riku's skin, he chuckled as Riku let out a moan. He pulled back and climbed to his feet again.

Riku let out a frustrated sigh, then blinked. What was that little tube in Sora's han- Oh. _Right._

_That sneaky little...! He planned this!_

"Riku? Cat got your tongue?" Sora asked sweetly. He ran his hand across Riku's chest as he slowly went to stand behind his lover. Riku didn't turn to look at him, but his body shuddered in anticipation.

"I believe you were the one that had it," he replied in a shaky voice. Ignoring its delivery, Riku congratulated himself for thinking of that comeback in his current state.

"That's not funny," Sora said sternly. "You're not very co-operative at all today, are you?"

Riku was about to reply but instead cried out as he felt Sora's lube-covered fingers probe at his entrance.

"Riku," Sora said firmly as he twisted his fingers inside Riku. "Tell me now, what were you thinking?"

"I- I-" Riku stammered, and gasped as Sora scissored his fingers apart inside him. "Fuck, Sora, how am I supposed to think when you're doing that?" He was so close it was infuriating. He was glad he couldn't see Sora's face at the moment, partly because Riku was worried Sora wasn't enjoying this nearly as much, and if he was... Well, the look on his face would be enough to drive Riku over the edge, he was sure of it.

"Riku," Sora almost yelled, his patience at an end. "Tell me now!"

Riku risked a glance over his shoulder at Sora. Sora seemed to be forcing his breath to remain steady. His eyes were half-closed and clouded with lust. He caught Riku's gaze and smirked roguishly before thrusting his fingers deeper into Riku.

"Fuckin-" Riku cried, unable to think of a way to finish his outburst. He dropped forward onto his hands and supported himself shakily. Asking Sora if he was enjoying the view briefly crossed his mind, but instead he burst out, far less tactfully, "Fucking you!"

"_Come_ again?" Sora asked, emphasising the first word purposely. Riku gasped in frustration.

"I was thinking about fucking you," he repeated, the level of need in his voice surprising even him.

"And now?" Sora inquired, curling his fingers so that they brushed against Riku's prostate, causing Riku to cry out. "What are you thinking now, Riku?"

"I- _fuck!_" Riku didn't care how desperate he sounded now. He wanted Sora inside him. "Fuck me, Sora!"

"How?" Sora asked, pressing himself over Riku and whispering into his ear. "Specifics please, Riku. How do you want it?"

"Hard," Riku panted, feeling as though he was about to explode. "Do it... Fuck, I don't care, just _now!_"

"Got it," Sora replied. Riku groaned as Sora pulled his fingers out of him. The next moment Riku heard the rustling of clothing as Sora undressed himself. It seemed Sora wasn't prepared to wait for his lover to romantically undress him gently. _Such a change,_ Riku thought dazedly, as he heard Sora moan behind him, knowing that he was coating himself with lube. _We've never been this rough._ Not that Riku minded, he had actually been thinking of asking Sora if he minded if they did it a little rough for quite some time now. He would never have guessed that Sora would be the one to initiate it. Maybe he was psychic after all.

"I hope you're ready," Sora said, cutting into Riku's thoughts.

"Fucking do it!" Riku hissed, his body aching all over with need.

Without replying Sora thrust into him, not bothering to give Riku time to get used to him. Riku gasped, enjoying the painful pleasure as Sora thrust in and out of him. He tried to urge Sora to speed up but all he could manage was a string of unintelligible nonsense mixed with moans of pleasure. He wanted to glance at Sora again and see his face, he wanted to press back into Sora, to contribute in some way, but he knew that doing so would drive him over the edge and he wanted to prolong this as long as possible. He threw his head back and cried out as Sora sped up, brushing his prostate. Sora soon lost his rhythm as he became intent on hitting that spot. Now Riku was painfully close to coming and he tried to tell Sora so, but instead only managed to choke out his name. Sora got the message nonetheless.

"I know," he gasped. He thrusted into Riku even harder and leaned back over him to whisper into his ear. "Now."

Riku tried to hold out but only lasted a few more thrusts before he came hard, crying out in relief as he did so. Sora thrust a few more times before gasping Riku's name, coming inside of him. He thrusted a few more times and finally pulled out, panting. Riku rolled onto his back and Sora collapsed onto him, kissing him deeply before rolling off him. They were staring up at the clouds, catching their breaths, when Sora spoke.

"See, that could have been avoided if only you hadn't kept secrets from me." he said cheekily. Riku decided he had to keep more secrets in the future.

Sora sat up. Riku glanced down at his stomach. Where Sora had bit him was already starting to bruise. Riku lazily touched the spot, making a mental note to mark Sora as his in the same way later.

Riku wanted to say many things, to thank Sora for being so amazing, to inform Sora he would be doing that again in the near future, to scold him for doing it out in the open where someone could have easily seen them, but instead he voiced his most important thought of all.

"Don't tell anyone I begged."

Sora blinked at him before grinning goofily, looking much more like the Sora everyone loved and not the lust-driven one Riku just met.

"You've got it," he said, and laughed.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. Seme Sora. I've got no other end notes, other than "ahahahahaha, look how fuckin' ugly that line-break is".

Good on you for lasting this long! Why not review and tell me what you thought? Cheers.

PS - Thank you, FF Net, for adding something as useless as a review filter and icon uploads. Really, _thanks_. Now give me back my asterisks and semicolons in summaries. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
